Nas Ondas do Amor
by Looy
Summary: As vezes só o amor não mantem uma relação. Você teria vergonha de assumir quem ama? E se quem você menos espera te ama? Ser fraca é facil o dificil é se tornar forte. U.A Casais: SasuxHina, InoxItachi, TemxGaara, OrochixKabuto RomancexDrama Pausada
1. Chapter 1

**Começando fic nova porque minha net não quer entrar isso é uma grande porcaria então vou escrever.**

**Naruto não é meu, isso sim uma gigante porcaria mais um dia ele será.**

**Estilo da Fic: **Romance/Humor

**Personagens: **Mistério por em quanto

**Tipo da Fic: **Longa

1 ° Capitulo

_Tudo é uma grande porcaria, agora por acaso são 06:00 da manha e a porcaria do meu despertador ta tocando que nem um maluco. Pra que isso? Eu sei que tenho que acordar cedo, mas na minha opinião, essas coisinhas que dizem que são útil, na verdade não são. Esse despertador tinha que ter um toque mais suave, que te acordasse aos poucos, e não esse barulho assassino, que quase te mata do coração,mas como esse infeliz de despertador – que eu joguei pela janela – já me acordou, vou ter que levantar e infelizmente ir pra escola. Ainda tenho fé que algum dia eu vou ser acordada com vários ursinhos de pelúcias caindo sobre mim, e me acordando lá pelo meio dia.  
_**A garota se levanta revoltada e vai para o banheiro, tomar um banho rápido pra acordar de vez. Acabou e saiu rapidamente (tem muita redundância nessa frase), indo se trocar. Acabando de colocar o uniforme, desceu para tomar o café da manha.**

_Pra que um uniforme assim desde quando saia é uniforme de uma colegial, fora essas meias brancas que isso que coisa retro, esse sapato é indigno da minha pessoa e por final essa gravata, que eu adoro por sinal, as únicas coisas boas desse uniforme é o suspensório e a gravata acho tão lindo e não venha me chamar de brega eu tenho muito estilo isso sim, nossa que horror esqueci de falar, pensar ne da cor azul com branco que criativo, e essa camisete é o fim da picada, chega de pensar mal desse uniforme se não eu já chego triste no colégio._

- Mãe to saindo, Te amo ta, Kissus.

- Tchau filhinha.

_Mais uma semana que se começa e mais chateação, professores chatos, gente chata a única coisa que se salva é a Educação Física, a eu queria tanto mudar de colégio, odeio todas as pessoas que tem no meu colégio, mas também tenho que estudar quando eu estudava com a minha migona eu não estudava e minha mãe me tiro de la, já faz 4 anos que não vejo aquela cabeçuda a gente só conversar pelo msn, orkut e essas coisas de internet, tudo é uma porcaria no colégio que eu estudo não tem ninguém pra conversar direito, eu ate tinha com quem conversar ano passado mais o menino se mudo então fiquei sozinha de novo e por acaso aquelas garotas do meu colégio me odeiam que ótimo e eu também não faço questão de conversar com elas são muito bestas. _

**Depois de uma manha muito intediante a garota já voltava para casa.**

- Então filha como foi seu dia?

- Você tem certeza que quer que eu responda mãe?Acho que não, você sabe que eu odeio aquele lugar mais isso não faz diferença pra você mesmo.

- Não fale assim você sabe que eu me preocupo com você.

- Ta eu sei que isso é pro meu bem e blábláblá, só que eu fico sozinha a amanha toda, todo mundo me odeia ali e posso te dizer não tem nada de bom naquele lugar, e já falei que se você me colocar de novo no outro colégio eu prometo estudar mais você não tem confiança em mim, então acabo esse assunto e não faz mais essa pergunta se não a gente vai discutir sempre.

- Tudo bem prometo deixar esse assunto quieto.

- Obrigada, mas agora vou almoçar e advinha ficar à tarde tona trancada no quarto.

- Mais você também não se ajuda em filha, não quer conversar com ninguém nem se esforça pra fazer amizade.

- Eu não preciso de mais ninguém a única pessoa que eu preciso fica conversando comigo ta ótimo assim e outra só mais esse ano vou ficar aqui depois eu vou voltar pra Tokyo.

- Não comece você com essa conversar eu não vou deixar você morar com seu pai, já falei e pronto.

- Mais mãe eu já vou fazer dezoito e o pai me chamo pra morar com ele e outra se eu entrar na universidade lá eu vou fazer sim.

- A então você e seu pai combinaram tudo pelas minhas costas e não importa quantos anos você tenha ainda vou ser sua mãe eu não quero e pronto.

- Você ta parecendo uma criancinha mimada em mãe, você vai ser minha mãe pra sempre sim mais já passo da hora de eu tomar minhas decisões, você já escolheu muito por mim e muitas vezes não era nem um pouco que eu queria agora é minha vez eu vou morar com o papai e pronto ta encerrado.** – ela levanto da mesa e foi indo em direção ao seu quarto-.**

- Olha aqui como você fala comigo mais respeito volta aqui não me deixa falando sozinha garota você consegue me tirar do serio.

_Meu a minha mãe exagera muito sabia, o que tem eu ir morar com meu pai em Tokyo?! Nada e ele me chamo eu já cansei desse lugari e lá tem a minha melhor amiga vai ser o máximo, mas a minha mãe já tem que vir brochando com as minhas idéias só porque tem medo de que eu me de mal, um dia eu vou sim fazer uma escolha errada mais não é com os erros que a gente aprende ela não pode ficar me mantendo pra sempre fora de qualquer risco um dia eu vou fazer alguma besteira e se eu não souber me virar vai ser muito pior, por isso já ta descido ano que vem eu vou morar em Tokyo. Puta que porcaria essa tosca nunca mais vai entrar no msn, enquanto isso vamos lá abrindo o Media Player, deixa eu ver que pasta achei aqui musicas variadas, que foi tem um gosto eclético, ae ela entro._

(12:48)**Cadê você sua cabeçuda ): **ta ae?

(12:49)**Hime D: **To e ai cuu cm ta?

(12:50)**Cadê você sua cabeçuda ): **já falei não me chame assim, só eu posso te chamar assim porque demoro?vou mudar nick ajuda ae princesa... Hahhahahahahahaha

(12:51)**Hime D: **Eu não se vire podre... A nii-san tava me enchendo aqui ela não queria sair só ficar jogando dae tive que expulsar ela.

(12:52)**Cadê você sua cabeçuda ):** Falo a poderosa entao pare de ser chata e me ajude... porque hime?

(12:53)**Hime D: ** Não sei não posso ter nick bobos também isso é só direito seu agora... a põe polaca de Tokyo.

(12:54)**Cadê você sua cabeçuda ):** Meus nicks tem fundamento esse eh pra você... Cale a boca não fale medra e esqueça essa historia de polaca se não você vai apanhar.

(12:55)** Cadê você sua cabeçuda ): **merda.

(12:56)**Hime D: **Não fale palavrão nu msn mocinhas não fazem isso... Sem tem a musica do MCR?a I DON´T LOVE YOU??

(12:57)** Cadê você sua cabeçuda ): **Tenho sim mais pra que escrever com letra maiúscula acha que o que sou cega tonha... Transferência de i don´t love you esperando aceitação.

(12:58)** Cadê você sua cabeçuda ): **Aceita ne múmia.

(12:59)**Hime D: **Já aceitei... E ai já falo com a sua mãe??Que ela falo ta de boa com a idéia de você vir morar pra cá??

(13:00)**Tudo muda: **Fala eu falei mais ela ta daquele jeito falando que não vai deixar e tal´s a falo aquelas paradas de novo... Mais eu já falei eu vou e pronto... Só que falei q vou ficar na casa do papai e ela nem sabe que na real não vou ficar lá.

(13:02)**Hime D:**Nossa que nick ruim em... Veio já falei essa historia não vai dar certo se tem que falar pra ela que seu pai já mudo de Tokyo e que a gente vai morar juntas.

(13:03)**Tudo muda: **deixa meu nick não ajudo não reclame... Se é doida se eu falar que vou morar só com você ela nunca vai me deixar sair de casa.

(13:04)**Hime D:** Se que sabe entao... E reclamo sim eu mando em você já esqueceu tomara que esses seis meses passem logo mais você já descidiu o que vai fazer no vestiba?

(13:05)**Tudo muda:** Manda bosta nenhuma... ainda to em duvida entre direito e pp... Que porcaria /

(13:06)**Hime D:** Já falei pra não falar palavrão sua cabeçuda... Eu acho q vc tinha q fazer direito é mais a sua cara...o q eh pp??

(13:07)**Tudo muda:** Mais é uma burra mesmo em... PP Publicidade e Propaganda...e Tu vai tentar medicina mesmo?

(13:08)**Hime D:** O como fala se não te deixo aqui sozinha... vou sim se sabe eh meu sonho v

(13:09)**Tudo muda:** A não deixa não você também precisa de mim por isso fica aqui... A quem tem pai pra pagar ne faz qualquer curso.

(13:10)**Hime D:** Eh verdade preciso de você sim... Minha Melhor Amiga... Se esqueceu meu pai disse que não vai pagar facu nenhuma que se eu quiser que passe na publica

(13:12)**Tudo muda: **Te amu... (LL)... A eh você não tinha me contado entao a gnt vai fazer publica juntus aqui lindu... Matar aula pra encher a cara

(13:13)**Hime D:** (LL)... que matar aula já começou com essas idéias doidas.

(13:14)**Tudo muda: **Hahahhahahah... Que merda minha mãe mando eu sair... amanha a gente conversa ne??

(13:15)**Hime D:** Ta vai la se não vai sobrar pra você... Ate amanha...

(13:16)**Tudo muda:** Te amu... (LL)... Kissus... Ate mais minha Hanny...

(13:17)**Hime D:** Tbm te amu... (LL)... Bjos... Ate minha Gata...e a musica ainda não acabo??TT

(13:18)** Tudo muda:**Hahhahahah... eu deixo o msn aberto dae se eu terminar cedo e vc tiver ai ainda a gnt conversa mais...\o\

(13:19)**Hime D:**Yeahhh...\O\

_Depois dessa conversa agradável e preocupante com a coco eu fiquei pensando será que não era melhor eu contar tudo pra minha mãe mais se ela ficar sabendo eu nunca vou sair daqui, e serio minha vida aqui é um inferno não agüento mais eu preciso morar em outro lugar, mas tudo vai se ajeitar agora preciso ir ver o que a mamis quer._

**A garota sai do seu aposenta e vai ver o que sua mãe quer fazendo a pior coisa que podia ter feito deixar a janela do msn aberta.**

- Que foi mãe?Que se quer?

- Vai no mercado comprar isso aqui pra mim. **– entrega uma lista para a menina-.**

- Não da pra esperar não.

- Não agora vai logo e pare de reclamar.

**Ela resmungando baixinho, enquanto a garota saia para buscar as coisas que sua mãe pedira, ela(mãe claro porque essa garota não tem um clone xD) ia passando pelos cômodos e pegando as roupas sujas, ela entra no quarto da garota e vê a zona que lá estava.**

- Essa minha filha não tem jeito, olha que bagunça tem roupas, comida tudo espalhado, até em cima do computador tem roupa. Espera porque isso está brilhando, ela me ensino a mexer lembra Ichigo (gente eu que inventei esse nome mais pra frente vocês vão saber quem ou já sabem ne sei lá xD)pega a setinha, clica em cima e acertei, espera com quem ela está falando com a... O QUE! MAIS NUNCA QUE ELA VAI FAZER ISSO, é hoje que ela vai saber do que eu sou capaz, me aguarde criança hoje você vai saber tudo que sua mãe pode fazer.

**Quando a garota volta do mercado deixa as compras na cozinha e vai direto para o seu cômodo, quando chega lá vê que sua mãe pegou as roupas do seu quarto e começou a levar o lixo que lá havia, mais ela nem ligo para isso foi direto para o seu PC.**

- Ela saiu a que porcaria essa irritante vem falar comigo, sabe do que mais vou sair dessa porcaria. Cansei desse PC, acho que vou tomar um sorvete, é vou mesmo.

**Ela começa a desligar o eletrônico e vai direto para o banheiro para tomar banho. Logo sai e pega uma roupa qualquer, pega seu celular, o dinheiro e sai. Quando volta ela vai para o seu quarto da uma olha na direção de sua máquina amiga mais decide não ligar, pois sabia que sua amiga não estaria online e não queria conversar com ninguém então deito em sua cama e vagarosamente adormeceu apesar de ser de tarde estava cansada e não queria ficar esperando o horário do jantar acordada sem fazer nada.**

_Um que gostosinho como é bom dormi de tarde sei lá parece que eu descanso mais, ta que isso é pra quem não tem o que fazer, ops é o meu caso que dó de mim como sou vagabunda, mentira adoro essa vida de não fazer nada, mas chega disso estou com muita fome um que horas será?! Nossa já é 09:00, que cheirinho delicioso acho que minha mãe capricho mesmo nesse jantar será que tem alguém aqui?! Uhm se tiver que se ferre porque não vou trocar de roupa estou com muita preguiça, nossa estou com um dos sete pecados capitais mais to indo fazer o próximo à gula, que delicia. Foi uma idiotice esse pensamento, mas esqueça dele, agora só quero comer, meu kami-sama quanta fome._

**A garota desce rapidamente mais quando chega na sala de jantar percebe que não mais do que os dois pratos que sempre à na mesa e fica sem entender nada.**

- Ueh achei que tinha alguma visita aqui em casa, ainda bem que não tem, mas cadê a mãe?! Sabe do que mais eu vou sentar e esperar isso sim.

- Filhinha do kokoro da mãe, já trago o jantar coração, só um minuto.

_Veio ela ta muito esquisita, cara aminha mãe ta aprontando algo e é bem pro meu lado, vai sobrar pra mim to vendo_, _vou ficar bem esperta._

_A criança me aguarde saberás hoje do que sua mãe é capaz._

- Ummm... Que cheiro delicioso mãe.

_Sei que tem algo esquisito por isso to agradando ela ne. Foi ai que tudo começo ela se serviu e sento, eu não entendi nada foi eu fiz a pior escolha da minha vida perguntar o que estava acontecendo._

- Então ne mãe você não vai colocar a comida pra mim como você sempre faz?! Ta ne eu coloco então.

_Só que para o meu desespero e deleite dela eu não peguei a comida porque deu a doida nela e não deixo, toda vez que eu ia pegar a comida ela me dava um tapa na mão eu fiquei sem entender nada mesmo._

- Ei mãe o que esta acontecendo só quero pegar a comida.

- Não você não comerá da minha comida, você não quer ir morar sozinha então se vira ou você ta achando que eu irei todo dia em TOKYO cozinha pra você.

- Piro em mãe que historia é essa de Tokyo??

_Meu como que ela fico sabendo?! Agora isso não importa e é claro que eu vou negar né, ela já doida imagina se agora eu confirmo e começo a brigar com ela vai ser o fim._

- Não adianta mentir pra mim mocinha eu li tudo o que vocês escreveu e...

_A não agüentei na hora que ela disse que tinha lido que eu escrevi não agüentei pulei em cima da mesa dando um tampa indignada como ela ousa ler minhas coisas agora eu não vou mais ter privacidade._

- Como assim você leu?! E a minha privacidade fica onde em??

- Não tente mudar o rumo da conversa e eu não li porque eu quis foi um ACIDENTE!

- A sei acidente a mãe para de criancice pode falar você só me mando ir ao mercado pra ler o que eu estava conversando, olha eu não sabia que você era tão infantil assim.

- Pare de me fazer de boba achando que eu vou deixar você mudar de assunto olha dentro dos meus olhos e diga que tudo aquilo é mentira filha, por favor, me diga que você não vai fazer essa burrada.

**A garota olho dentro dos olhos da mãe, mas quando ela ia responder à senhora a enlaçou em um abraço fraterno.**

- Minha pequena criança você não sabe no que esta pensando, você meu amor **– neste momento a mãe olha dentro dos olhos da filha – **isso é uma grande bobagem, escute o que sua mãe diz eu sei o que é melhor pra você.

- Mãe não faça assim e já ta na hora de você me deixar viver minha vida **– a garota se desvencilha dos braços maternos – **eu vivo repetindo pra você que não agüento mais viver nesse lugar, que aqui minha vida é sufocante mesmo assim você teima em querer ficar aqui por um medo bobo de que eu me perca se formos para uma cidade grande, mas vou te falar a real eu to me perdendo aqui bem debaixo dos seus olhos e você nem nota achando que o melhor é aqui mais não, não pra mim.

- É aquela sua amiguinha que fez sua cabeça não é, mas saiba que o pai dela tem dinheiro e se der algo errado é só ela estralar os dedos que ele concerta e com você é totalmente diferente ou você acha que vai ser fácil trabalhar e estudar?!

- Para mãe ela não fez nada, como você disse ela tem grana mais você acha que o pai dela ta de acordo nem a pau, ele ta com a mesma neura que você, pra você ter uma idéia nem a facu ele quer pagar ela também vai trampar como eu.

- Vocês estão loucas isso sim, se tanto eu como o pai dela estamos falando que não vai da certo é porque não vai meu amor.

- Olha você ta completamente errada, poxa eu queria você do meu lado me apoiando não zicando do jeito que você ta fazendo, e eu já decidi mais serio eu queria ir de boa com você sabe sem briga mais se é pra ficar assim de cara amarrada e falando essas coisas que não tem nada ver eu vou do mesmo jeito.

- Você me tira do serio não esta vendo, não estou falando que vai dar errado por mal é porque eu sei, pare de ser egoísta.

- Eu egoísta parabéns dona Ichigo **– a garota da algumas palmas irônicas –** crio uma replica sua então, eu só to querendo viver minha vida e você mãe quem tinha que me apoiar só quer me dar rasteira e depois a egoísta aqui sou.

- Não queira se fazer de vitima filhinha e olha o tom que você usa comigo.

- Mãe eu já perdi a paciência e a fome, então eu to indo falo vou pro meu quarto ou você vai querer que durma na rua para aprender que o "melhor" lugar é este aqui.

- A você e suas crises de que o Mundo me odeia e se quiser durma onde lhe for melhor porque se eu mandar você pra rua serei uma mãe relapsa.

- Obrigada por sua gentileza, e saiba que a vitima sempre sou eu. **– a loirinha levanta e vai para o quarto-.**

- Mais isso não acabo aqui YAMANAKA INO...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Domo Minna depois de séculos estou aqui postando uma fic nova, mais saibam que ela só terá continuação se tiver Comentis ta, Hum me deixa ver se ficou alguma parte confusão me falem que eu responderei pra vocês, e sim o pau ainda vai quebrar mais um pouquinho ainda não sei os pares mais saibam que Haruno Sakura existira mais ela vai ser fim da picada, tipo não vai ter uma grande participação ta, e não adianta pedir ela não vai ser legal aqui e aquela menina do msn da ino só é daquela maneira com a melhor migah dela (ino claro) com os outros ira ter uma diferença mais não vou falar qual porque dae você vão saber que é, e não esta na hora de saber a identidade dela...

Agora é só você clicar naquele botaozinhu roxo escrito Go e deixar um comentis se não eu deleto essa fic aqui...

Kissus


	2. Chapter 2

**Domo Minna!!Mais um capitulo.**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas trampa pra mm quando precisa de um trocado.**

**2° Capitulo**

- Não precisa GRITAR não sou surda e mãe!Acho que esse assunto esta encerrado. –**a garota bate fortemente a porta do quarto-.**

" _Aff eu nem falo mais nada além de invadir a minha privacidade ela quer se achar a toda poderosa, custa entender que eu só to pensando em um futuro melhor pra ela e pra mim também ne. Que saco só de raiva vou dormi –_**a jovem ouve um ronco alto vindo de seu estomago- **_e ainda to com fome. Que porcaria."_

- Meu Deus custava ter me dado uma filha menos cabeça dura e rabugenta, ela não entendo que só to pensando em um futuro melhor pra ela e pra mim, mas não ela tem que ser a dona da verdade mais será que eu também não to sendo tão egoísta?!

**A mulher começou a lavar a louça.**

"_Não mesmo mães sabem o que é melhor para os filhos e nem lavar uma louça ela lava imagina morar sozinha. Coitadinha foi dormi com fome acho que vou fazer um lancinho pra ela... Não tenho que ser forte ela precisa ver que depende de mim e ai vai tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça."_

**Logo a senhora Yamanaka terminou de lavar a louça e foi se deitar, apesar de preocupada com a filha decidiu continuar com o "plano infalível"(¹) para tentar tirar de uma vez por todas as idéias malucas que sua filha pretendia realizar.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Quando os primeiros raios solares invadiram o quarto escuro acabaram por despertar a loirinha que dormia tranquilamente.**

" _Cara nem no sábado eu posso dormi ate mais tarde... Digo e repito o mundo me odeia, aposto que é deve ser umas 08:00 da manha e eu acordada –_**ela pega o celular em cima da escrivaninha ao lado da cama – **_Caramba ainda bem que eu não apostei se não tinha perdido nem acredito já 10:00 que saco vou levantar ne."_

**Ela levanta e vai diretamente para o banheiro escova os dentes e prende seus cabelos no tão repetitivo rabo de cavalo.**

- Hum que preguiça. – **a garota se espreguiça e da um grande bocejo- **Cara que fome, minha mãe mo tirana nem pra me fazer um lanchinho mais ela que vai achando que com essa historia de me negar as coisas vão me fazer desistir não mesmo... Porque eu to falando sozinha?!... Às vezes tenho medo de mim mesma.

**A jovem troca de roupa e desce indo para a cozinha onde encontra a mãe tomando café.**

- Bom dia mãe!

- Bom dia.

"_Bem ela me respondeu isso já algum sinal, mas vou fazer o joguinho dela. Agora já que eu não posso comer nenhum tiquinho da comida que ela faz vou comer fora porque passar fome de novo nem pensar."_

- Só vim avisar que to saindo. Ja Ne.

- Er... Mas você não vai comer?Não que eu esteja interessada.

"_Eu estou totalmente preocupada minha pequena criança sem comer já me senti tão culpada quando não deixei ela comer ontem, mas é tudo pelo bem dela."_

- Claro que vou né mãe, só que vou comer na rua não tenho comida em casa.

"_Acertei no ponto, a cara dela de você esta me considerando a bruxa má da historia denuncio, ta toda arrependida ne mamãe só que agora eu vou fundo na minha idéia de mostrar que eu posso me mudar e cuidar de mim. Eu não to querendo ser má não eu só quero mostrar que cresci e não sou mais o bebezinho da mãezinha." _

- Tudo bem.

"_As vezes eu duvido se que tenho uma filha ou um monstrinho, como pode saber que eu ia ficar triste se ela fala-se assim e fazer isso, mas eu também já to notando seu joguinho filha e não vou cair."_

**A loirinha pega a mochila do colégio e sai.**

- Yamanaka Ino você consegue me estressar! –** a senhora da um longo suspiro -.**

"_A eu odeio ter que agir assim com a minha mãe mais essa é a única maneira, a não vai pensando que eu sou uma filha cruel não só quero crescer, e também quero fazer faculdade ne e to tão indecisa e aquela budega de cursinho não ajuda em nada. Sabe do que mais vou parar de ficar pensando em problema entrar nessa panificadora maravilhosa e me entupir de gordura, gente não é sempre que eu posso comer fora."_

**A menina caba por chegar atrasa no cursinho.**

"_Meu eu me interti comendo não acredito, to parecendo aquele menino gordinho do cursinho o Chouji ele só come e não presta atenção na aula, apesar que eu fico conversando com ele não presto atenção entao, e dae não to pensando em mim e sim nele só que agora espero que o professor não tenha entrado."_

**A jovem abre a porta da sala.**

"_Cara ele entro vou ter que escutar aqueles ridículos gritando Uou, Uou, você não deve saber mais aqui nesse cursinho/colégio tem a maninha de quem chegar depois do professor eles ficam gritando essa palhaçada até a pessoa sentar, sabe o que é o todos ficarem te olhando até o cabeçudo do professor olhar, não ele não é cabeçudo essa é uma figura de linguagem que uso pra designar as pessoas que eu converso, bem eu sei disso porque nessa hora eu prestei atenção na explicação do prof, foi bem no dia que o chouji não foi entao eu não conversava e nem ouvi ele mastigar. Eu odeio todos desse cursinho bando de babacas."_

**As horas passavam lentamente na sala de aula era como se as aulas piorassem a sensação de que o tempo não passava mesmo.**

"_Isso é completamente irritante não passa a hora nessa budega, a é pra vocês não ficarem perdidos isso é um cursinho e colégio junto por isso tem uniforme, eu acho ridícula essa idéia de colégio junto só que eles falam que pra ter uma melhor preparação pra tentar o vestibular nu fim do ano e Blábláblá, não adianta é pra irritar a gente. Ai que maravilha o sinal toco isso quer dizer que as aulas acabaram e que eu vou pra casa feliz da vida, mas agora vou me estressar porque a ridícula da Kin ta vindo na minha direção to vendo que ultimamente o mundo está me odiando mais."_

- Oi Polaca azeda como você ta?

"_Meu pensa numa menina ridícula e chata penso? Então ela é pior."_

- Oi Kin! Sentiu minha falta esse final de semana por isso veio falar comigo, desculpa mais meu fim de semana foi ótimo porque eu não te vi então esqueça de mim que eu já esqueci de você.

"_Tomo sua abobada quem mando mexer comigo e eu vou embora porque quero ir almoçar e falar com a cabeçuda, então Tchau."_

- A sua loira burra olha como fala comigo me respeite.

- Como assim te respeitar você só pode ta brincando Kin. Você veio mexer comigo não fiz nada então aceite que você é insignificante e que não esperava que eu iria te responder.

- Você esta me irritando e não vai gostar de apanhar aqui na frente de todo mundo ou vai?

-Hahahhaha... Faça me rir, como você é uma grande piadista querida eu apanhar de você, eu tenho medo é de te bater tanto e essa sua cara desfigurada ficar pior ainda e eu não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível.

**A loira da às costas para outra garota e sai andando tranquilamente.**

- Yamanaka você ainda vai me pagar e muito caro sua idiota.

"_Cara meio dia já começou todo errado entende?! Brigando com a minha mãe cedo e essa besta vem me encher as paciências e serio meu sexto sentindo diz que isso não acabo aqui e vai sobrar pro meu lado, porque eu acho isso? Eu sei que ela é vingativa e não vai deixar passar em branco uma tirada dessa, mas em quanto nada acontece vou ver se a minha pressão psicológica deu certo porque eu adoro a comida da minha mãe e odeio comer sabe fora, besteira ate vai agora comida de verdade não."_

**Totalmente exausta a garota deixa o material na sala e vai diretamente para a cozinha.**

- Já chego filinha.

- Sim mãe, nossa que cheiro delicioso, vou subir pro quarto ta.

- Porque desculpa? Adoro quando você me agrada, mas pra que subir já?

- A mãe não se faz de boba como eu vou conseguir ficar sem comer sentindo o cheiro da sua comida.

- Porque ficar sem comer? Dona Yamanaka Ino não ta com aquelas idéias de regimes absurdos, filha você tem um corpo lindo não precisa passar fome.

- A mãe paro em ta querendo me deixar loca em, esqueço de que eu não posso mais comer em casa é por isso que vou passar fome longe da sua comida.

- A para com isso minha querida você acho que eu ia ser tão cruel com você?! Bobinha aquilo foi uma brincadeira eu não sou uma mãe malvada como você acha.

- Hum que bom que você volto a ser aquela mãe boazinha que eu tinha, então irei me sentar e aproveitar sua comida deliciosa.

- Mas você aprendeu a lição não é? – **mulher senta-se confortavelmente na cadeira de mogno -. **

- Que lição eu tinha para aprender mestre Ichigo? **– a mocinha terminava de por os pratos nos lugares -. **

**Com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa a matriarca Yamanaka com o rosto sereno apoiado nas mãos começou dizendo.**

- Minha filha acho que já estamos bem grandinhas e ficar brincando de gato e rato é pura palhaçada.

- Muito bem mãe! Espero que tudo o que você esteja dizendo também se aplica a você mesma de agora em diante.

**- **Deixe-me falar agora **– a senhora dá um leve suspiro – **me explique o porquê de querer tanto morar em Tokyo?

- Bem mãe vamos conversar pela ultima vez sobre esse assunto.

"_Eu decidi mesmo que essa seria a ultima vez que íamos conversar sobre essa assunto já está ficando mesmo irritante."_

- Mãezinha eu quero tentar passar no vestibular lá em Tokyo...

- Mas...

- Mãe deixa eu falar tudo depois você questiona ok? **– a senhora só concorda com a cabeça – **Outro motivo é porque eu gosto daquela cidade e também tem aquela cabeçuda lá e por ultimo sinto que já chego à hora de crescer e me virar sozinha.

- Então são esses motivos minha aspirante a advogada?!

- Hai.

"_Eu dei o melhor sorriso esperançoso e estou dentro de mim implorando para que eu tenha convencido ela."_

- Você está mesmo decidida, não é? Eu cansei de brigar com você e apesar de eu não ter mais NENHUMA confiança na senhorita essa vai ser sua ULTIMA chance.

- Isso quer dizer?

- Que sim filha você vai morar em Tokyo sozinha e dividir o apartamento com a sua amiga.

"_Não teve como minha reação ser outra gente eu consegue fazer minha mãe entender e melhor ainda aceitar e deixar ao mesmo tempo, cara minha felicidade é gigantesca, eu pulei em cima dela e enchi ela de beijos e abraços de tanta felicidade."_

- Mãe você é a melhor! Eu sabia que você ia entender, amo tanto você.

- Nossa quanta felicidade é eu vou parar de pegar no seu pé por isso você ta tão feliz.

- A para mãe claro que não.

**A garota senta radiante na mesa e começa a almoçar com a mãe.**

"_Gente você não entende a alegria que eu estou sentindo, meu to vendo que o mundo não esta conspirando tanto contra mim quem sabe agora tudo pode se ajeitar, eu vou comer correndo pra contar pra Minha amiga."_

- Você é impagável filha só porque vai morar sozinha fica sorrindo e toda alegre desse jeito to vendo que não vai sentir saudade nenhuma de mim.

- Mãe claro que vou sentir saudade de você eu te amo né, cabei de comer vou contar pra Cabeçuda.

- Eu sabia que essa seria a primeira coisa que você iria fazer e, por favor, pare de chamar sua amiga assim é feio.

**A loirinha da uma leve gargalhada.**

- Mãe ela não liga não e tem apelido piores.

- Nossa que horror na minha época não era assim.

- Mãe você falando assim parece velha e serio a senhora não é tão velha assim.

- Mocinha olha o respeito eu posso mudar de idéia porque ainda faltam 6 meses para o vestibular.

- Gomen nasai matriarca Ichigo juro que não errarei mais.

- Filha vou sentir saudade da sua alegria e de suas piadinhas irônicas.

- Mãe você vai poder sempre me visitar sempre mais avise pra não chegar em dias de festas em e eu vou sentir saudade da senhora mandando em mim.

**A menina senta no colo da mãe e fica alisando os cabelos dela.**

- Como assim festa? Você não esta indo estudar? Já to começando a me arrepender em.

- Paro em mãe isso é brincadeira vou lá para estudar e muito.

**A senhora da um forte abraço na menina.**

- Amo muito você minha filha nunca esqueça disso, às vezes eu "piso na bola" acabo sendo super protetora mais é que meu amor é tanto que eu acabo me atrapalhando.

- Eu também te amo mais e muitas vezes acabo fazendo tudo errado mais meu amor é tão grande como o seu ta.

**A mocinha da um beijo na testa da mãe levanta e vai em direção ao quarto subindo correndo as escadas.**

"_Liga computador do cão vai seu lerdo, cara minha felicidade é a maior sabia, eu odeio brigar com a minha mãe e ainda bem que ta tudo bom agora viu eu tenho uma relação saudável com ela, a essa budega ligo e ela NÃO esta on nu msn capotei agora, vou mandar uma mensagem pra ela agora."_

Mensagem:

Ser do além se você naum entrar nu msn nesse extatu momento tu ira morrer axficiada com um canudinhu de refri... Praga de amiga pega em...ò.o

"_Ta foi meio nonense essa mensagem mais é caso de vida ou morte, pocha eu tenho que contar pra ela essa super noticia boa. O que eu vou ficar fazendo em quanto ela não entra?? Já sei vou Youtube ver alguns vídeos de surfe. Agora você se pergunta porque surfe? È que eu sou uma surfistinha frustrada, por que frustrada? Porque aqui não tem mar e já fazem 4 anos que eu não surfo e sinto muita falta disso."_

**A menina se ajeita confortavelmente na cadeira, aumenta o som das caixinhas e começa a ver os vídeos. Depois de uma hora "fuçando" na internet ela percebe que a tão esperada amiga entra no msn.**

"_Até que em fim ela entro. Rá agora é só sair desse maravilhoso estado off e contar pra ela a melhor noticia de todas, quando eu encontrar quem invento o msn vou dar um belo beijo nele porque serio sem ele ia ser muito difícil manter contato com essa mala que eu considero minha amiga."_

**Torta de Banana com caramelo acabou de entrar.**

"_Meu os nicks dessa doida tão cada vez piores."_

**Bolo de Chocolate com Morango acabou de entrar.**

"_Quem foi eu também posso ter nicks doidos."_

(14:59) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Nossa naum recebeu minha mensagen naum cabeçuda??

(15:00) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Já vem me dando esporro se é pra isso to saindo enton??

(15:01) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango:** Vixe o que aconteceu?? Ta toda stressadinha??ò.o

(15: 02) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **A Ino se é pra encher já falei vou sair enton...ù.ú

"_Nossa ta acontecendo algo ela só me chama de Ino quando ta brava comigo ou ta mau, vamos pensar não é dia importante então não tinha que dar presente pra ela como sou burra deve ta acontecendo algo." _

(15:04) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Hey Gomen tava brincando me fala o que ta acontecendo??

(15:05) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Nada...¬.¬

(15:06) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Para de mentir pra mim... eu sei que ta acontecendo algo... me fala o q eh?Liga essa webcam agora

(15:07) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Eu já disse que naum é nada...u.u...To ligandu...

**Esperando aceitação para iniciar conversa com vídeo.**

**Conversa com vídeo iniciada.**

(15:09) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Para de mentir pra mim agora... Eu to vendo pela web se tava chorando o seu olho todo inchado... Hyuuga Hinata fala o q ta acontecendo??

(15:10) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Puta q P... Naum da pra mentir mesmo pra vc... Eh eu tava chorando sim... mas naum qro falar disso da pra entender... Me diz o q vc quer contar??

(15: 12) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Naum adianta vc vai me falar o q ta acontecendo so depois te conto...¬.¬

(15: 13) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **vc eh uma mala mesmo... Eu naum qro fala pq sei q tu vai me fala um monte mais fazer o q se...

(15: 14) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Cara eu vo mata esse mlk entende... Meu fica mechendo com vc assim... Mas já te falei ele naum vale nenhuma lagrima sua... Eu já chorei altos por ele... Meu eu jurava que vc nunca ia gostar dele... Naum sabendo q vc gostava do... Gomen por lembrar desse outro idiota... (cara q texto...o.o)

(15:16) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Viu por issu q eu naum qria falar... Eu sei q ele eh um idiota e eu sou pior ainda q aceito essa situação... Meu ele tem namorada e eu ainda aceito ser a outra... Mais Ino eu gosto muito dele e achei q ele ia ser diferente...

(15:17) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Amor da minha vida eu entendo quando a gnt gosta aceita tudu... Mas vc merece mais já sofreu uma vez e agora de novu... Eu naum entendo como ela pode fazer issu... Odeio ela e naum sei como achei q ela era minha melhor amiga... Como a gnt se engana com as pessoas... ò.ó

(15:19) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Ino eu naum qro nem pensar nela... E-eu achei q ela f-fosse m-minhaa amiga... Mais agora eu q sou a errada...

(15:20) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Naum choro se naum eu vou chorar odeio te ver sofrer e por causa daquela mala egoísta... Hina para de chorar... Cara o que eu tinha pra te falar eh uma coisa tão boa to ate triste já...

(15:21) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **N-naum eu p-parar de c-chorar mais vc tem que me contar o q eh??

(15:22) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango:** Lembra aquela conversa nossa a de ontem??

(15:23) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Vixee o que tem??õ.o

(15:34) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Minha mãe leu...¬.¬... Cara nunca mais ensino ela mecher nu meu pc...u.u

(15:35) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Meuuu Kami-sama nossa ela deve ter brigado muitu com vc... q ruim amiga e agora?? Pq vc ta sorrindu...

"_Fala serio você acho que só ela tinha webcam, tiro com a minha cara né eu também tenho esses adereços tecnológicos e adoro eles."_

(15:36) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **A gnt brigo sim e ficamos de cara virada mais nois tivemos uma conversa definitiva e...

(15:37) **Torta de Banana de caramelo: **Para de fazer mistério a minha ulcera ta quase atacando...u.u

(15:38) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Hahahhahha...desde quando vc tem ulcera...¬.¬... Ela DEIXO eu ir morar em Tokyo com vc... \o

"_Cara essa foi uma das poucas vezes que eu vi a Hinata sorrindo tanto, pó a boca dela parecia com a de um dinossauro rex."_

(15:39) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Nossa essa eh a melhor noticia de todas... Vc consegui me animar amigah...e qnd vc vem??

(15: 40) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Dã ano que vem Hinatossauro... Ta animadinha em... Que bom q vc ta melhor eh assim q eu gosto...olha q eu vou fazer pra vc olha ne web...

**A lorinha faz um coração com a mão.**

(15:42) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Aaaaa q lindu...D... Pera vou fazer igual...

(15:43) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Hina eu te amo tanto vc eh minha melhor amiga pra sempre sabia...\o

(15:44) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **Vc eh a minha pra sempre...\o

(15:45) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango:** Que saco...¬.¬...Tenho q sair tomar banho pra ir pro inglês...û.u

(15:46) **Torta de Banana com caramelo: **A que sacu...T.T...Tudu bem amiga eu tbm tenho q ir pra natação e meu pai ta chatu ultimamente...

(15:47) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango:** Eh verdade... E vc ta surfandu muitu?? Fala serio seu pai sempre foi charu... **– a menina revira os olhos-.**

(15:48) **Torta de Banana de caramelo: **A naum fala issu naum ele eh bom quando quer... A desde que vc foi embora so fui umas 5 vezes na praia e surfei so duas...

(15:49) **Bolo de chocolate com Morango: **Nossa so issu... A ta so vc q vê bondade nele... Cara tenho q ir mesmo... Eu te lovu muitu ta... Bye³...

(15:50) **Torta de Banana de caramelo: **Eh mais qnd vc vir a gnt surfa juntas...\o/... eu tbm tenho q ir... (L)³... Xau...

"_Eu fechei a janela do msn e sai do mesmo, fui tomar banho e trocar de roupa para ir pro inglês, já faz três anos que eu faço esse curso mais nunca aprendo nada acho inglês uma língua besta de mais."_

**A menina tomo um banho rápido e pegou um macacão jeans curto azul escuro, uma blusinha verde colocou uma rasteirinha verde e dois tique-taques pretos prendendo a franja deixando os longos cabelos dourados cascateando pelas costa, pego um pequena bolsa de mão colocando seus pertences dentro e pegou o fichário saiu do quarto deu um rápido beijo na mãe e foi andando calmamente pelas ruas.**

"_Nossa coitada da Hina só se mete em encrenca tudo por causa de gostar dos caras errados, pera vou aumentar o volume adoro essa musica, meu eu não sai seu meu mp3 por nada e Monoral é a melhor banda que tem, mais quando eu for pra lá tudo vai mudar porque eu vou arrumar um cara legal pra mim e pra ela, vixe já cheguei o cursinho é perto de casa agora vou estudar."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Domo Minna!! Gomen a demora estava totalmente sem imaginação mais ta aqui outro capitulo... Espero que vocês tenham gostado e saibam que se ficou algo confuso tudo vai se esclarecer... Obrigada porque leu e comento e também porque leu e não comento... E sim explicarei porque a Hinata sofre... Se prestar atenção já da pra saber... A Ino vai tocar o terror e o par dela é alguém bem improvável... Agora vou responder as Reviews... E não esqueçam de ir naquele botaozinho roxo e deixar um reviews...\o

(¹) – To lendo muitu gibi da turma da mônica...\o

**Respostas:**

**Larry A. K. McDowell**** – **Rá você leu mesmo Larry-sensei

Yume – É ela leu mesmo

Jack – Ham..Ham..

O que vcs dois estão fazendo aqui??õ.o

Yume – vc acho que só tu ia aprecer erro em...¬.¬

Jack – Ham...Ham...

Ta aqui mais um capitulo e espero que vc goste

Yume – è ate que fico legal...u.u

Jack – XD

Fico legal sim... E Larry-sensei vc eh a melhor ta...\o

**ViVizinha123**** – **Bem naum vão aprecer todos os personagens...

Yume – A Hinata apareceu hj...\o

Jack – Ham...ham...)

Acho que vou te desapontar pq naum vai ter Naru/Hina

Yume – Digamos q naum gostamos desse casal

Jack – Ham..ham..u.u

Ta postadu o segundu capitulo espero q tenha gostado...

Yume – Se viu q a melhor amiga dela eh a Hinata

A sakura vai aparecer mais naum agora...

Continua lendo..\o

**Max u.u Mayara**** – **A vc adivinho que era a Hinata

Yume – Que bom q vc gosto...\o

A ela favorito Yume..pula em cima da Yume

Yume – me larga...¬.¬

Jack – Ham..Ham...ù.u

A ciumento já soltei ta... Continua lendo

Yume – Vc espero q naum demore pra postar de novu

Eu tbm...\o...


	3. Chapter 3

**Domo Minna!!Mais um capitulo.**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas trampa pra mm quando precisa de um trocado.**

**P.s: as partes em negrito sublinhadas contem cenas com insinuações de hentai **

**3° Capitulo**

"_Esse cursinho de inglês é irritante, meu essa mulher não sabe nada do que ta falando e eu não vou tentar explicar porque eu nem sei do que ela está falando, to muito preocupada a minha amiga é uma coitadinha, serio não é tirando com ela não é que tipo assim a Hina só gosta do cara errado eu ainda acho que é urucubaca meu nunca vi ninguém se ferrar tanto quanto ela e..."_

- Answer please, Ms. Yamanaka, what am I asked?

- E...er... The book on the table?

**A professora balança mostrando totalmente seu desapontamento pela falta de atenção da aluna.**

- Pra fora agora.

- Mas professora é que eu... Sabe eu não respondi por quê... Caramba é que assim...

- Eu não quero saber da suas explicações essa não é a primeira vez que pego à senhorita "viajando" pela minha aula, alem de não prestar atenção é mau exemplo para os outros alunos então fora da minha aula.

- Querida Teacher analisa a situação não seja tão drástica eu prometo prestar atenção de agora em diante.

- Eu não tenho nada o que pensar Senhorita Yamanaka agora saia e só volte na próxima aula e espero que essa próxima você preste atenção, porque mais um deslize a senhorita estará fora do curso.

- Já que a senhora tem certeza que vai me por pra fora vou indo, mas saiba que a melhor aluna dessa poss...digo instituição de ensino esta saindo por essa porta e talvez não volte nunca mais.

- Porque ela ainda esta aqui dentro então já que é tão boa??

- To saindo.** – a garota cochichou baixinho – **_chata._

"_Só porque eu achei que minha vida ta se encaminhando isso acontece, Kami-sama o mundo continua me odiando e com toda suas forças isso já esta se tornando irritante, mas tudo bem ela ainda vai ver que eu vou aprender a falar essa língua chata e tirar muito com a cara dessa professora de meia tigela. Vou pra minha casa só que tenho que pensar em que desculpar dar pra mamãe ela nunca acredita quando eu falo que a loca da professora dispenso mais cedo."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Cada vez viver aqui em casa ta mais impossível meu pai não me vê mais como filha e eu não entendo o porquê de tanta raiva, eu já perguntei mil vezes mais ele só diz que a culpa foi minha mais eu sinceramente nunca entendo, dou o melhor de mim mais ele não reconhece isso mesmo. Agora vou pra natação um dos poucos lugares em que eu sou eu mesma, amo nadar e também lá no clube eu posso ver ele, tomara que a namorada dele não vá daí a gente pode ficar juntos."_

**A morena desliga o computador e vai se trocar colocando um maio preto por cima deste um moleton cinza e pega a bolsa com as coisas que ela sempre levava para a natação. **

- Onee-chan já ta indo pra natação?** – uma moreninha pequena pergunta para a mais velha -.**

**- **Já nii-san avisa o Oto-san pra mim, Obrigada!

**A mais velha sai deixando a menina para trás.**

"_Não to com empenho de falar com meu pai, não que mesmo ouvir todas as coisas ruins que ele fala, mas eu sei que não é por mal tenho certeza que é pro meu bem. Eu mandei uma mensagem pra ele e a namorada dele não ta lá, eu sei que é errado mais eu o amo e não consigo ficar longe."_

**Dentro do carro a garota se distraía olhando o movimento da rua.**

- Já chego, pode vir me buscar daqui uma hora ta.

- Sim Hinata-sama.

**A jovem desce do carro e entra no clube indo diretamente para os vestiários guarda suas coisas, estava tão distraia que não percebe uma pessoa a observando e seguindo-a.**

"_Será que ele já chego _**– ela olha para o relógio de pulso e vê que estava adiantada –**_ acho que não nem professor chegou ainda vou tomar um suco."_

**Perdidas em seus pensamentos ela não percebeu que um garoto havia entrado para vê-la.**

- Preocupada se eu já tinha chegado?

**Levando um susto automaticamente a menina da um grito e põe a pequenina mão no coração que saltitava.**

- Ah... Você me assustou, N-não pode entrar aqui saí.

- A você não me quer perto então já vou indo. **– o rapaz dizia em tom de falsa tristeza-.**

- NÃO **– a menina coloca a mão na boca e a tira rapidamente abaixando o rosto para não mostrar o tom vermelho que começava a tomar conta de suas bochechas – **Claro que eu quero que você fique mais se te pegarem aqui...

- Eu me viro com eles por você tudo vale e para de me enrolar e me da um beijo.

- Mas e se ágüem ver ou entrar aqui...

**A menina não pode terminar de falar, pois seus lábios foram possuídos pelo menino que a beijava carinhosamente sem se preocupar com nada, só se separam quando escutaram o som de passos entrando no lugar.**

**Sussurrando a menina diz.**

- Se esconde, vai rápido.

**Uma menina loira passeia por dentro do lugar e acaba indo em direção ao armário vizinho ao da morena.**

- Oi. – **Ela diz timidamente -.**

**Com uma sobrancelha erguida à menina a olha de cima pra baixo meio irritada responde.**

- Oi.

- Er... Você acho que não vai se lembrar mais a gente tem o mesmo professor de natação.

- Certamente eu não lembraria, ele já chego?

- Ainda não **– a morena novamente vê as horas mais ela estava muito mais preocupada era com o menino que continuava dentro do vestiário-.**

- Eu vou passear pelo clube quando ele chega você me avisar. **– por ultimo ela em um ato súbito coloca um cigarro na boca e da uma longa tragada-.**

- Claro Temari-sama.

- Então como é seu nome mesmo?

- Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata.

**A loira da mais um tragada e sai de dentro do local com um olhar distante.**

- Meu achei que ela não iria mais embora.

- Eu fiquei tão assustada Sasuke-kun.

- A não me chama assim não Hime.

- É que eu fico com vergonha de te chamar de Sas-kun.

- Hum agora eu gostei. – **com um sorriso de canto ele vai se aproximando da garota encostando-a na parede-.**

- Sas-kun... Para... Não faz...

**Mais uma vez ela não termina o que iria dizer sendo calada por um beijo ardente.**

**As mãos do garoto começaram a passear pelo corpo bem delineado da morena arrancando suspiros e pequeninos gemidos em quanto ela afagava carinhosamente os negros cabelos, ele começou a dar leves mordiscadas no pescoço e orelha direita em quanto sua mão felinamente apertava as coxas dela e a outra começava a subir para o busto.**

- Sa..sasuke acho melhor a gente parar por aqui.

- Por quê?

- Porque aqui não é o lugar e eu acho que ainda não to pronta pra fazer isso.

**Brutamente o garoto para de fazer os carinhos na garota fechando a cara e saindo sem dizer nada.**

"_Eu fiquei desesperada quando vi ele indo embora bravo comigo, não podia deixar isso acontecer por isso segurei o braço dele, mas quando ele me olha com aqueles olhos inexpressivos minha coragem sumiu, eu não consegui dizer que queria que ele fica-se a única coisa que eu fiz foi chorar, mais uma vez ele me via chorando isso estava se tornando patético toda vez era a mesma coisa ele indo embora e eu chorando."_

- Para de chorar foi você que disse que não queria.

- Sas-kun não faz isso comigo a gente nunca pode ficar juntos, por favor, **- ela suspirou pesadamente -** Fica.

- Não e tem outra coisa ta na hora da sua aula de natação eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida.

- Você nunca me atrapalha, eu não vou pra aula com você desse jeito.

- Vai sim depois a gente conversa e eu também tenho que ir.

**A garota solta a mão dele.**

**Ela sabia que toda vez que ele dizia que tinha que ir era porque ia se encontrar com a namorada dele e contra isso ela não podia lutar.**

- Vai então ta na hora dela.

**Agora era ela que estava brava magoada mais uma vez.**

"_Sempre ela, toda vez ele sempre escolhe ela, só porque ela faz tudo que você quer não é Sasuke-kun, porque você não vê que eu não estou preparada que mais uma vez tenho medo de me machucar, mas mesmo assim eu continuo te amando e me magoando."_

**A garota fecha a porta do armário olha rapidamente para o relógio de pulso vendo que já estava se atrasando, desvia do rapaz e vai saindo pelo vestiário, agora ela não chorava mais e sim secava as tolas lagrimas derramadas por ele.**

**Agora ele que a segurava pela mão.**

- Desculpa, por favor, eu sei que sempre acabo sendo ignorante.

**Ela fica parada olhando para um ponto indefinido no chão.**

- Tudo bem, diferente de você eu sempre tento te entender.

- Hime não fala assim eu to com ela mais gosto de você.

- Verdade mesmo **– uma doce esperança embalava o som da voz da menina –** Eu não agüento mais sofrer Sas-kun.

**O rapaz em um ato repentino abraça a garota por trás e começa acariciar os cabelos dela em quanto sussurrava no ouvido dela.**

- Eu gosto de você verdadeiramente.

**Um sorriso alegre brotou no rosto inocente da menina.**

- Promete que você vai ser meu pra sempre?

- Prometo, mas tenho que ir e você também.

- Vai mais eu sei que vai ser bobo o que eu vou te pedir, mas me liga a noite.

**Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios do moreno virando-a gentilmente para ele selou os lábios dela aprofundando o beijo.**

- Ligo sim só não deixe o celular perto do Neji ou do seu Pai.

**A garota solta uma gargalhada infantil encantando mais ainda o menino. **

- Gomen mais eu prometo ficar grudada nele esperando você ligar.

- É porque inventar que eu sou a Sakui e afinar minha voz novamente não vai da certo.

- Neji-nii-san não acredito nenhum pouco na sua mentirinha e vive me pedindo pra apresentar a Sakui.

- Eu vou mostrar a Sakui pra ele rapidinho.

- Sas-kun não fale essas coisas.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada eu mostro só pra ele.

- E-eu tenho q-que ir.

**Dando um selinho no rapaz a garota sai rapidamente do vestiário a procura de sua colega para avisá-la.**

**Logo após a saída da menina o celular do moreno toca em quanto o atendia saia de dentro do local prestando atenção para não encontrar ninguém.**

- Alô

- Sas-kun amor você ta quase atrasado.

"_Porque só gosto desse apelido quando a Hinata fala."_

- Não me chame assim você sabe que odeio apelidos.

- Sasuke-kun não seja ignorante comigo sou sua namoradinha perfeita.

- Eu já to chegando, vou desligar.

- Não espera eu quero falar com...

**O rapaz não deixou à namorada terminar de falar a voz dela o estava enjoando, ultimamente ela por completa o estava enojando e não queria ficar mais irritado.  
**- Só você vale a pena Hime.

**No estacionamento ele coloca o capacete preto liga a moto e vai rapidamente encontrar a namorada.**

**Escutando o som da moto a morena sente uma leve pontada de ciúme dentro de si, mas lembra rapidamente que tem q procurar à loira.**

**Olha por todos os cantos mais nenhum sinal da garota.**

- Onde será que Temari-san esta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Desligando a moto o rapaz atende irritado o celular que tocou o caminho inteiro.**

**Olhando no visor ele fica desconfiado.**

"_Itachi? Ele nunca liga pra mim, só quando quer algo mais hoje não é meu dia de aparecer na empresa, espera hoje tem aquela reunião idiota, Droga."_

- Alô.

- Você é um idiota ou o que?

- Eu me esqueci dessa porcaria de reunião, já começo?

- Claro que não seu Teme venha pra cá agora eu preciso que você esteja aqui para assinar os papeis.

- Mas eu tenho que...

- Que esse sua namoradinha se exploda você meu querido irmão tem mais coisas a fazer.

- Chego ai em dez minutos.

- Bom pra vo...

**O moreno nem espera o irmão mais velho terminar de falar desliga rapidamente o celular e volta a ligar a moto nem percebendo que era observado pela janela do pequenino sobrado.**

**Uma jovem de olhos esmeraldas e um extravagante cabelo rosa impaciente analisava atentamente as ações do namorado pela janela, seus curtos cabelos estavam presos num coque com alguns fios soltos, vestia um leve vestido azul bebê e impaciente batia os dedos da mão direita no parapeito da janela em quanto a outra suportava seu rosto. **

- Eu não acredito que ele nem fez questão de tocar a campainha.

- Calma amiga ele deve ter ido pra empresa ou fazer outra coisa.

**Uma morena de longos cabelos lisos presos em um rabo de cabelo frouxo, com um sorriso escárnio tentava atiçar a amiga para descobrir qual o motivo de tanta irritação, ela sabia mais queria ouvir da boca da mesma, seus olhos negros analisavam todas as ações da Haruno. **

- Não Kin concerteza aquela idiota da Hyuuga ligo pra ele e foi correndo ver ela.

- Eu não entendo porque você aceita isso Sakura-chan.

- Por quê? **– ela da um sorriso cínico - **Eu quero tirar tudo dela, já fiz isso uma vez quero fazer novamente.

- Saku-chan quando você quer consegue ser muito má.

- Claro Kin ela tem a vida perfeita e não merece nada do que tem, tinha que ser tudo meu, quero dizer será tudo meu.

- Mais porque você quer tanto destruir a Hinata?

**Já cansada desse interragatorio a garota levanta impaciente e começa a descer as escadas sendo seguida pela outra menina.**

- Tudo isso é inveja?

- Cala a boca Kin, claro que não são coisas nunca iria entender.

**Chegaram a cozinha onde a morena foi rapidamente pegar um pacote de biscoito no armário em quanto a outra colocava água em uma chaleira para ferver.**

- Ta, ta não vou te irritar mais com isso Saku-chan, quero chá de camomila.

- Tudo bem acho que temos que acalmar os ânimos.

"_Nem sei eu porque quero tanto acabar com a felicidade da Hyuuga, só sei que ela não merece tudo o que, acho que a Kin esta certa deve ser simplesmente inveja, mas não tenho culpa se ela é tão fraca a ponto de sempre perder pra mim não vou desistir do que eu quero, nunca e você Hinata vai pagar caro por ter tudo que deveria ser meu."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O moreno subiu correndo as pequenas escadas da grandiosa fachada da maior empresa de sites e computadores do Japão entrou rapidamente no elevador e contava os minutos para escutar a ladainha do irmão.**

**Abriu bruscamente a porta da sala de reunião e viu todos os olhos das pessoas lá dentro parando sobre si, meio desconcertado ele senta ao lado do irmão e começa a cochichar com o mesmo.**

- Qual deles quer fazer a sociedade com a gente?

- Seu Teme claro que é aquele na ponta da mesa com muitos acessóres em volta de si.

**Com o canto dos olhos o mais novo olho um homem de cor tão pálida que poderia se dizer branco, longos cabelos negros ate o meio das costas, olhos de um esquisito dourado e sempre com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.**

- Como é o nome daquela criatura tão esquisita?

- Meu Kami tenha pelo menos respeito já que responsabilidade passa longe de você, é Orochimaru, pra você Orochimaru-sama.

- Seu idiota, mas o negocio compensara?

- Claro ou acha que eu perderia meu tempo? Eu tenho toda a responsabilidade que falta em você.

- Responsabilidade é só isso que você sabe dizer, Maninho.

- Só digo isso pra ver se você acaba por criá-la, agora se cale.

- Umpf... Dobe.

**Os dois começaram a prestar atenção nas palavras ditas pelo representante comercial da empresa.**

**Um rapaz novo como os irmãos Uchiha anotava e prestava muita atenção em todas as palavras ditas pelo homem, em algumas ocasiões seus óculos escorregavam e rapidamente ele já os colocava no lugar, mas por traz deste podia se ver dois olhos negros muito expressivo, juntos com os óculos uma franja branca as vezes o atrapalhava, mas mesmo assim ele tentava não se perde porque sabia que todas suas anotações guiariam seu chefe após o fechamento do negocio.**

- Orochimaru-sama vejo que este negocio será muito lucrativo.

- Eu também, Kabuto.

**Depois de duas horas de uma reunião cansativa onde duvidas, propostas e acordos foram mostrados e feitos às duas partes saíram satisfeitas os Uchiha's Corporetion com grandes aquisições em tecnologia e Orochicorpes vendo que conseguiria aumentar o seu mercado dentro do Japão.**

- Vejo que fizemos um grande negocio.

- Também acho senhor Orochimaru-sama.

**O mais velho Uchiha e o poderoso magnata do Japão apertaram as mãos confirmando que estavam muito bem contentes com o negocio.**

- Mas espero que seu irmão seja mais responsável porque hoje não apresento isso.

- Eu também espero isso e não se preocupe Orochimaru-sama eu cuidarei dele pessoalmente.

- Vamos Orochimaru-sama?!

- Sim Kabuto nos veremos na próxima reunião.

- Claro.

**A pequena comitiva saiu da grande e imponente sala de reuniões deixando o primogênito Uchiha inicialmente irritado com o mais novo.**

- Sempre te disse tenha RESPONSABILIDADE.

- Odeio essa palavra, termino?! Eu já to indo.

- Ver qual das duas idiotinhas e não eu queria continuar a falar poucas e boas pra você.

- Não fale assim de nenhuma das duas e eu não vou ficaria mesmo aqui.

- Sasuke tome cuidado você ta brincando com fogo, uma delas é uma Hyuuga e não quero saber de negócios com eles sendo cancelados por sua causa.

- Eu cuido da minha vida e sei o que fazer e nada vai dar errado.

- Então não faça besteira agora eu vou trabalhar porque se não passamos fome.

- Ai que bonito você se importa comigo.

**O mais novo sai da sala irritado e decide não ligar o celular, pois sabia que teria algumas ligações de sua namorada e não estava com saco pra agüentar isso.**

**Subiu na moto e foi direto pra sua casa tomando um demorado banho deitando-se na cama e adormecendo em seguida.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Exausta a morena nem passa perto do computador deita diretamente na cama onde se encolhe totalmente olhando para a única coisa que lê importava o Celular.**

"_Sas-ku você não esqueceu?! Por favor não faça isso comigo, droga estou chorando de novo, eu me odeio por ser tão fraca meu pai sempre esta certo nunca ninguém vai gostar de mim."_

**Vendo o estado da prima uma fúria incontrolável tomou conta do rapaz de olhos perolados, socando brutamente a parede do quarto.**

- Uchiha você vai me pagar.

"_Alem de tirá-la de mim ainda a faz sofrer, mas você vai pagar bem caro."_

**Levantando da cama o jovem vai tomar banho deixando a água quente tocar a pele alva dele e grudando os cabelos castanhos no rosto do rapaz. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A loira confusa rolava de um lado pro outro na cama não conseguia esquecer de tudo o que lhe havia acontecido, levanta deixando os lençóis revirados na cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos mostrando totalmente sua inquietação indo diretamente ao pequenino banheiro que exista em seu quarto.**

"_O que você fez comigo?_** – ela levanta a cabeça que antes fitava a pia agora olhava-se no espelho – **_não podemos fazer isso, Kami somos irmãos isso é um grande erro, pecado. _**– abrindo a torneira ela enche as mãos com água e joga no rosto **– _Eu vou acabar com isso."_

**Fechando a torneira e voltando para cama a loira deita pensativa olhando para o teto que parecia muito interessante.**

- Acabo, a brincadeira acabo Gaara.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Domo Minna!! Ta aqui mais um capitulo... Eu juro que pensei em desistir mais não vou tentar ir ate o final... Acho que já apresentei quase todas os personagens que vão estar na fic... E sim vai ter uma vilã... Sunacest Domina... \o... Ta que aquilo não foi o hentaiii...mais vou alguma coisa... Uma super duvida... Quem lê a fic vai querer Hentai??? Pq se vcs quiserem avisem pq tem mudar o classificação da fic... Acho q eh so issu...ate o prox capitulo... E comentem ta...

**Respostas:**

**Larry-sensei**

Nyaaaa vc aqui Larry-sensei vc é a melhor

Yume – Eh verdade... E o eh uma porcaria qnd qr

Jack - Verdade

Eh horas nu msn curvesandu é nois...

Yume – Nem falo nada disso

Jack – Oroch/Kabuto pra vc...\o

E Suncest inicio tbm...\o

**Max u.u Mayara**

Que bom q vc gosto

Yume – Mais um capitulo

Jack – Briga eh legal...

Seu hamster sadomasoquista briga naum eh tão legal

Yume – Eh sim

Já sei de onde ele tirar esse gostos...u.u

Espero q vc curta esse...\o

Jack – e brigada por ler ta...

Bye, Bye...\o


	4. Chapter 4

**Domo Minna!!Mais um capitulo.**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas trampa pra mm quando precisa de um trocado.**

**P.s: as partes em negrito sublinhadas contem cenas com insinuações de hentai **

**4° Capitulo**

**Os olhos verde-água fitavam incansavelmente o teto, a insônia era sempre sua companheira um problema congênito que com o passar dos anos só piorava.**

"_Temari _**– ele dá um longo suspiro – **_porque você não entende que meu amor já não é mais de irmão _**– o rapaz que antes estava deitado olhando pra cima vira de lado fitando a porta – **_queria vê-la entrando por essa porta agora _**– um meio sorriso se formou nós lábios gélidos do ruivo.**_"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cansado de tantas tarefas o homem subiu vagarosamente as escadas afrouxando a gravata roxo-escuro e sendo seguido por seu funcionário.**

- Kabuto hoje todos nossos acordos foram ultramente lucrativos.

- Concordo plenamente Orochimaru-sama, mas eu percebi que o senhor esta cansado então acho melhor falarmos amanhã sobre os relatórios.

**Parando em frente a uma grande porta de carvalho com desenhos de cobras entalhadas perfeitamente os dois homens se olharam por alguns instantes tentando desvendar o que cada um estava pensando.**

- Orochimaru-sama com licença mais já irei descer, até amanha.

**Quando o rapaz virou as costa só sentiu a mão forte do homem o segurar em quanto ouvida o tão esperado pedido.**

- Fique.

- Mas...

- Shiu, entre.

**Empurrando a grande porta com alguma forças os dois olharam para o quarto esquematicamente arruma, a grande cama tinha lençóis de linho branco bem esticados.**

**Em quanto o rapaz deixava os relatórios em cima da escrivaninha o outro tirava o palito preto e jogando junto com a grava em cima de uma poltrona vinho bem encostada na parede.**

- O senhor vai querer falar sobre os relatórios agora?!

- Você sabe que não é isso Kabuto.

- Eu acho que nós estamos nos precipitando.

**Silenciosamente o homem moreno chegava perto do rapaz o deixando um pouco acuado.**

**Kabuto andando pra trás acaba por esbarras nas coisas em cima da escrivaninha sentando na mesma vendo a mão gélida encostando no rosto do rapaz.  
**- Porque agora você esta com medo?!

- E-eu n-não s-sei...

- Kabuto eu não quero te machucar ou ferir, deixa eu tentar fazer você...

**Tirando as mãos do homem do próprio rosto o rapaz desconcertado tenta se explicar.**

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero.

- Como assim? **– perdendo a razão o homem começa a aumentar seu tom de voz – **Eu já te dei tempo suficiente para você pensar.

- Orochimaru-sama não é tão fácil assim uma pessoa passa a vida acreditando em algo e mudar de idéia dessa maneira tão radical é complicado.

- Está dizendo isso por você mesmo ou... – **calculando o que dizer o homem passa a mão direita nervosamente pelos longos cabelos – **por ter medo do que outras pessoas podem dizer.

- Nunca, isso nunca passou por mim, o que os outros podem pensar ou falar não importa, mas... **– relutante o rapaz escolhia dentro de si o que dizer o medo era aparente mais não tinha um motivo evidente.**

**- **Então me explica, pois eu tento verdadeiramente te entender mais não consigo.

- Nem eu, me desculpe mais eu... – **pegando os papeis caídos do chão o rapaz levanta rapidamente e olha dentro dos olhos dourados que o fascinavam tanto ele sai do cômodo totalmente desnorteado –.**

"_Meu kami o que está acontecendo comigo?! Isso tudo estava planejado mais porque eu não consigo enganá-lo _**– totalmente perdido o rapaz sem querer esbarra em um vaso percebendo o ocorrido só quando o som estridente chegou aos seus ouvidos – **_não posso estar me apaixonando por ele? Não mesmo! É só mais um que vai cair no nosso plano, tem que ser só isso."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mais uma manha se iniciava e com ela vinha uma leve irritação para a loirinha, já era evidente o cansaço e o desconforto que embalavam os dias da garota, ir aos cursinhos e estudar era sempre isso que fazia raramente ela se divertia, estava mesmo se esforçando.**

"_Ai que droga já não agüento mais isso to cansada de estudar _**– levantando relutante a menina vai escovar os dentes e pentear os longos cabelos loiros – **_mas pensando bem isso tudo vai valer a pena mais dois meses e logo eu estarei viajando para tokyo."_

**Indo até a cozinha ela percebe que a mãe já havia ido trabalhar, olha em cima da mesa e vê panquecas e chá prontos para ela.**

- É mãe você já foi e eu também tenho que comer rápido e ir.

**Caminhando rapidamente a menina esperava o sinal de pedestre mostrar que já poderia atravessar em quanto estava atravessando um motorista distraído fura o sinal acertando-a em cheio.**

- Meu kami o que eu fiz?

**Um moreno alto saia desesperado de dentro do carro, seus cabelos presos em frouxo rabo e os olhos negros geralmente inexpressivos agora mostravam uma preocupação rara.**

**Rapidamente ele coloca a garota dentro do carro e começa a levá-la para o hospital.**

"_Mas que droga nada deu certo nessa viagem – _**olhando rápido para a loira no banco de trás do carro o homem vê que ela ainda estava desacordada **_– alem do negocio não ter sido concretizado eu acabei de atropelar uma criança, pior que isso não dá pra ficar."_

**O transito estava infernal, apesar de ser uma pequena cidade o horário de pico era normal como qualquer outra.**

- Mas que droga! Tem sim como tudo piorar – **batendo forte a mão direita no volante o moreno mostrava todo seu nervosismo.**

**Buzinando freneticamente o moreno só ficava mais nervoso.**

- Meu eu tenho que levar essa maluca logo para o hospital.

**Após meia hora de engarrafamento os dois chegam ao hospital, mas o homem estava cada vez mais preocupado durante o percurso todo a garota não acordou isso o estava assustando.**

**Com a menina no colo ele entra rápido no hospital só agora percebeu que havia um corte na cabeça dela deixando os fios dourados com um tom alaranjado.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Com os olhos inchados a morena reluta mais acaba levantando indo diretamente para o banheiro.**

**Olhando para o espelho ela via o seu próprio estado, via que uma noite de lagrimas causava em uma pessoa.**

"_Eu não quero mais isso, mãe o que eu fiz pra sofrer tanto _**– mesmo achando que não conseguiria mais ela voltava a chorar – **_porque ele tem que mentir tanto?! Céus eu só quero alguém que goste de mim, papai tem razão eu sou tão fraca, inútil que ninguém se importa comigo."_

**Escovando os cabelos e os dentes a menina troca de roupa colocando o uniforme do colégio descendo para tomar café.**

- Hinata-sama você esta com uma cara tão triste algo aconteceu?

- Estou bem Neji-nii-san só cansada deve ser por estar estudando de mais só isso.

- Você não faz mais que a sua obrigação.

**A figura imponente do patriarca Hyuuga fez a jovem estremecer.**

- Hishi-sama a Hinata-sama esta se esforçando e...

- E eu já disse o que penso Neji Hanabi pediu para falar com você, ela esta lá fora.

- Sim, Hinata-sama você quer que eu te espere pra ir para o colégio?

- N-não precisa Neji-nii-san pode ir.

**Em quanto o mais novo saia da sala o patriarca sentava-se a mesa para tomar café.**

- Oto-san então eu vou indo.

**Rapidamente ele segura firme na mão da filha.**

- Fique odeio fazer qualquer refeição sozinho.

- T-tá. E-então como anda os negócios oto-san?

- Eu só que sua companhia não precisa conversar.

- H-hai.

**O silencio dominou o local a morena olhava para baixo intensamente mais percebia que seu pai a olhava, quando tinha a sensação de ser observada ela abaixava mais ainda a cabeça.**

- Não precisa ter medo de mim, não se esconda.

- E-eu não tenho medo do senhor papai, só estou nervosa.

- Nervosismo é uma coisa que só afeta pessoas fracas.

**Os olhos perolados da garota arregalaram-se por alguns instantes, mas foram substituídos por um olhar triste e vazio.**

- Oto-san gomen nasai por ser fraca.

- Você não tem que se desculpa por nascer assim, por mais que seja fisicamente parecida com sua mãe nunca seria igual a ela.

**Um sorriso doce dominou os lábios finos e rosados da hyuuga.**

- Ela era parecida comigo? **– agora olhando nos olhos do pai a menina sorri mais abertamente – **Você amava muito ela não é Oto-san, então como ela é parecida comigo o senhor também me ama? **– ao fim da pergunta embaixo da mesa a garota apertava a camiseta escolar.**

- Eu amei muito, tanto que nunca poderia amar alguém igual **– tomando um gole do chá ele olha friamente a filha.**

**Entristecida a menina levanta e vagarosamente vai para o colégio.**

"_Eu entendo você Oto-san acho que nunca poderei amar ninguém quanto Sas-kun, só espero que ele perceba isso."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- O que está acontecendo com você? Já faz praticamente dois meses que nada do que tínhamos combinado da certo.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ele esta mais prevenido não deixa que eu me aproxime dele.

**Nervosamente uma rapaz de cabelos brancos e gélidos olhos verdes andava de um lado pro outro dentro do pequeno escritório, mas alto que o outro ele se pois atrás deste.**

- Kabuto você não fez nada de errado não é?

- C-claro que não Kimimaro-san, eu estou seguindo todo nosso plano.

- Mais não esta saindo como foi planejado.

**Assustado o menor rapaz vira de frente para o outro e olha profundamente nos olhos deste.**

- Juro mesmo que não entendo.

- Kabuto não minta para mim **– suspirando profundamente ele menos nervoso coloca a mão no rosto do homem – **eu sei que você fica com dó de enganar essas pessoas, mas eles merecem e nós temos que sobreviver.

- Mas e se tentássemos trabalhar normalmente como outras pessoas – **olhando triste para o rapaz ele coloca a mão sobre a que estava em seu rosto – **eu acho que ele não merece isso, sabe Kimimaro-san ele é diferente vamos parar, por favor.

- Não ele não diferente é como os outros e merece que tiremos o dinheiro dele, Kabuto pessoas nascem para enganar e serem enganadas ele teve o azar de cair no lado dos enganados.

- Por favor, vamos parar.

**A irritação era novamente evidente no rosto do mais alto, impulsivamente ele tira a mão do rosto do menor e vai em direção a janela.**

- Eu não quero discutir novamente com você **– de repente os olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele olhou indignado para o outro – **v-você não esta apaixonado por ele?

- E-eu n-não...

**Enciumado o rapaz pega o braço do menor e o aperta com força.**

**- **Ai você esta me machucando Kimimaro-san.

- Me escute só vou falar uma vez, você é meu Kabuto e nunca vai se liberta de mim então saiba que se não ficar comigo não ficara com ninguém.

- E-eu entendi, mas me solta.

- Que bom que você entendeu e – **soltando o rapaz ele coloca a mão no rosto do menor e da um leve selinho neste **– eu amo você.

- Eu vou trabalhar.

**Magoado o rapaz sai de dentro do escritório entrando no carro uma lagrima solitária escorre pela face pálida dele.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Acendendo o cigarro o rapaz da uma longa tragada olhando distraidamente as nuvens.**

- Shikamaru acordo cara.

**Um rapaz de curtos cabelos castanhos, olhos negros como a noite e com um leve aumento nos caninos entrava na pequena loja carregando um CPU **(¹).

- A Shikamaru você não vai dormi de novo, cara a gente não estuda então vamos trabalhar mano.

**Lentamente um moreno com cara amarrada levantou da cadeira e jogou a bituca do cigarro de menta em algum canto qualquer.**

- Meu você tem que parar de fuma sente o cheiro tudo fica infectado e é poluente.

- Seu problemático pare de reclamar, me diga uma coisa pra que – **apontando para a parte da maquina nos braços do outro – **isso?

- Não se faça de desentendido é serviço, nós precisamos de dinheiro.

- Você é meio ganancioso, não alem de problemático é muito ganancioso, mas passa pra cá essa coisa.

- Ta, ta eu vou ao mercado e mais tarde volto?!

**Arqueando a sobrancelha o moreno começava a desmontar a maquina acendendo outro cigarro.**

- Você não vai para o colégio?

- Não to sem vontade amanha eu vou.

**Saindo da loja o rapaz calmamente anda pelas ruas parando em frente ao um pequeno antiquário.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Olá o senhor é parente da menina?

- Não eu só a trouxe porque fui eu que a atropelei.

- Ela acabou de ser examinada gostaria de vela?

- Claro.

**Seguindo a velha enfermeira o moreno mais calmo entra no quarto encontrando a loirinha adormecida.**

- Mas ela esta dormindo?

- Calma querido ela logo vai acorda, com licenças.

**Fechando a porta a velha enfermeira deixa os dois sozinhos, lentamente ele chega perto da cama e olha serenamente para menina.**

- Eu nem sei quem você, mas é tão linda.

**Sem saber direito o rapaz pega a cadeira e senta ao lado da menina fica analisando a face serena dormindo calmamente.**

**Aos poucos a menina foi despertando do sono induzido sentindo um grande latejar na cabeça e uma forte dor no abdômen.**

- Onde eu estou –** ela tenta levantar mais a dor aumenta mais – **Itai.

- Calma não se mecha, desculpa meu nome é...

- Espera to lembrando eu fui atropelada e foi você que me atropelo.

- Então eu quero pedir desculpa e dizer que eu sinto muito.

- Ta depois de quase me matar é fácil se arrepende.

- Criança eu estou perdendo a paciência estou tentando ser o mais gentil possível e você me trata dessa maneira.

- Nossa desculpe então mister simpatia.

- Sabe cansei você é uma criança mimada então fique ai sua mal educada.

**Levantando irritado o rapaz pega o palito que estava pendurado atrás da cadeira e sai batendo a porta.**

**A menina cruza os braços em frente a corpo demonstrando toda a raiva que sentia.**

- Alem de me atropelar ainda quer dar uma de bonzão, desculpa mais comigo não, senhor minha mãe vai me matar.

**Rapidamente ele passa pela enfermeira e vai diretamente para o estacionamento entrando irritadíssimo no carro.**

- Garota metidinha, irritante tinha que ser uma criança mesmo para ser tão mal educada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O moreno seguia a garota discretamente quando ela entrou em um corredor sem movimento ele a puxou pelo braço.**

- Fala comigo, me desculpa.

- N-não você tinha prometido eu não sei por que ainda acredito em você.

**Puxando a pra perto de si ele tenta beijá-la.**

- Eu disse que não, vai atrás da sakura você já fico com ela ontem a noite toda, acho que entre a gente acabou de vez.

- Não Hime não pode acabar assim eu já te disse eu não fiquei com ela, tive uma reunião muito chata fiquei tão cansado que fui dormi.

- A Sasuke toda vez é isso você sempre esquece de mim, chega eu quero alguém só pra mim.

**Empurrando o menino ela começa a andar rapidamente pelo corredor.**

- Me deixa em paz esquece de mim.

- Não, você sabe o que eu sinto, que eu...

**Virando bruscamente a menina agora apontava o dedo para ele e entre o choro dizia mais alterada.**

- O que você sente por mim? Eu não sei Sasuke tantas vezes você mentiu me magoou e engano que já não consigo acreditar em você –** agora ela o "empurrava" com o dedo – **chega de mentiras, acabou mesmo.

**Segurando-a pelos ombros ele a olhava assustado nunca tinha a visto agir dessa maneira.**

- Hime tudo o que sinto por você é verdadeiro eu gosto muito de você, nunca menti sempre fui verdadeiro me perdoa se te machuquei mais uma vez só que eu não tive intenção.

**Agora ela já não tentava mais ser forte a tristeza tomou contada e o choro foi incontrolável, encostando a cabeça no tórax do rapaz ela chorava sem pudor.**

- Eu não consigo mais sofrer Sasuke, por favor, não me faça sofrer mais.

- Me perdoe mesmo, prometo tentar prestar mais atenção no que faço e falo.

**Abraçando-a fraternamente o rapaz levanta o queixo e beija a testa da menina.**

- Não quero nunca mais te fazer chorar.

- Por favor, então tente agora eu tenho que ir.

- Eu vou sim, vamos embora juntos?

- Não vai dar eu tenho aula de ioga e também ninguém pode nos ver juntos, vou pra sala ta.

- Por favor, deixa eu te ver a noite quero ficar com você hime.

- Ta vamos ver se da certo – **ela da um rápido beijo no garoto e começa a andar – **tchau.

**O menino espera ela se distanciar um pouco e começa a andar.**

**Longe da li eles não perceberam que duas pessoas os olhavam fixamente e com muita raiva.**

**Colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz dando um leve susto nesse a menina sorri falsamente.**

- Hum então você tem ciúmes dela bom saber disso Hyuuga.

**O jovem olha-a assustado seus cabelos castanhos caídos sobre os olhos o deixavam com uma face mais infantil, mas a barba rala denotava a sua masculinidade.**

- Kin o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Só passeando e acabei vendo uma das senas mais interessantes do dia.

**O sorriso cínico agora tomava conta da face da menina que infantilmente olhava para o moreno.**

- Não sei do que esta falando e agora é aula com o sensei Asuma vamos, pois ele não deixa retardatários entrar.

- Sempre cavalheiro Neji-kun, mas você sabe muito bem do que eu estava falando, mas vamos sim.

**Enganchando o braço com o do menino ela ia segurando uma meche dos cabelos na mão direita.**

"_Sakura-chan vai adora saber de tudo que eu vi por aqui e principalmente da paixonite do Hyuuga pela prima, isso será muito interessante."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Domo Minna!! Gomen super demora mais vocês tem que entender eu estava sem nenhuma inspiração... essa foi a rapa do tacho... é que assim eu estou indo viajar pra minha cidade e to tão ansiosa que nem penso em outra coisa... bem tem algumas coisas nesse capitulo que eu amei (Sasu/Hina) e que eu odiei (Kabu/Kimimaro)... Bem algumas coisas: Roubei a idéia do atropelamento da Oul-chan... Amiga créditos seus e a idéia do Kimimaro é da Larry-sensei... Arigato por vocês sempre me darem idéias... Agora resposta das reviews...

(¹) – CPU ser aquela parte grande dos pcs é a cabeça deste sem issu ele num funciona mesmo... xD...

**Respostas**

**Larry-sensei**

Nya que bom que você gosto da descrição deles

Yume – Fico max... a te eu gostei.. .u.u

Jack – Idem...\o

A Sandcest domina... Nesse capitulo não teve mais prometo

Yume – Que no próximo terá e bastante... \o

Quem tem q prometer sou eu a escritora aqui...-aponta pra si mesma-

Jack – Mas se não é a yume-chan te enchendo você não escreve...û.u

Detalhes, detalhes... Mais espero que você goste desse capitulo Sensei

Yume – Yeah...\o

**Oul-chan**

Então amiga tomara que você goste desse capitulo

Yume – É temos que arrumar a Ino-chan ela ta chata pacas...

Jack – Eh a Loii-chan aqui deu uma melhoradinha...U.u

Hey eu melhorei...\o... A o mundo da Hina-chan é onde eu me esforço muitu

Yume – Isso é totalmente verdadeiro

E o itachi que acho dele nesse capitulo??

Jack – Pô o msn conspira contra vocês

Yume – Isso é totalmente verdade...

É eu desisto... Acho que a gente tem q conversar é pelo ICQ

Yume – Q coisa velha em...a.a

É mais isso funciona... E brigada pelos toques

Jack – E tomara que você tenha gostado dessa capitulo...\o

**Max u.u Mayara**

Então você já desvendo um segredo da Fic...xD

Yume – É que escritora é essa que denuncia o que vai fazer

Opa não começa não porque essa tava na cara

Jack – Que mentira você tiro a idéia do comentário dela

Mentira eu ia fazer isso só não tinha certeza... Agora tenho...\o

Jack – É vamos tentar encaixar o Hentai...

A seu Hamster safado... Mais sasuke canalha arrasa

Yume – É chega do menino indiferente

Sasuke Canalha Releas...\o

Jack – Menos, bem menos, quase nada...U.U

Nya continua lendo ta...;)

Bem agora ate o próximo capitulo

Arigato por que lê e comenta e porque também lê e não comenta

By Loii


	5. Chapter 5

**Domo Minna!!Mais um capitulo.**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas trampa pra mm quando precisa de um trocado.**

**5 ° Capitulo **

**Distraída e deprimida a morena abraçando o próprio corpo andando pelos corredores vazios do colégio. Havia dado tempo de entrar na sala mais a garota não teve vontade nenhuma.**

"_Às vezes eu me pergunto como eu posso ser tão fraca?!_** – apertando mais os braços em volta de si ela ia direto ao pátio – **_eu sei que ele nunca vai larga dela mesmo assim me sujeito a essas situações, então amar é se torna burra?!_** – sentando no banco de cimento abaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira a garota tentava refletir – **_tenho que tomar alguma decisão já não sei se amar vale tanto sofrer."_

**Do outro lado do pátio uma garota olhava o estado da morena com um sorriso vitorioso.**

"_Ai como eu fiquei com dó de você agora Hyuuga, tudo esta acontecendo como deveria ser _**– da janela a garota vira novamente para ver as explicações do professor – **_agora está na hora de começar a acabar com você Hinata-chan!"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Eu não entendo porque não largo a Haruno de uma vez essa situação só tem me causado problemas _**– passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos arrepiados o garoto não prestava atenção na aula – **_eu sei que sinto algo mais forte pela Hime, mas será que algo tão grande que me faça enfrentar todos por ela?! Mais que porcaria às vezes queria ter todas as respostas."_

**De esgueira o gênio Hyuuga observava o Uchiha percebendo a aflição do mesmo, Neji ás vezes poderia ser presunçoso e até superior, mas sempre sabia o que as pessoas sentia era um dom que ele adorava ter, mentir para ele era simplesmente impossível.**

"_Uchiha você mesmo se enforco tinha tudo na sua mão e não deu valor nenhum _**– um imperceptível sorriso nasceu na face sempre seria – **_agora vai ser a minha vez de tela e eu vou dar muito valor nela."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Distraída a loira andava pela rua acendendo um cigarro de menta ela dava curtas tragadas quando passa em frente a uma pequena banca entrando.**

- Oji-san me da um maço de cigarro de menta e um isqueiro.

- Você não acha que é nova de mais para fumar?

**Uma leve raiva começou a aflorar na moça odiava quando as pessoas se metiam na sua vida e há muito tempo já não era mais uma criança.**

- Se você não quer vender fale que eu compro em outro lugar.

- Gomen se fui tão intrometido aqui esta 2500 iens.

**Pegando as coisas que havia pedido a menina às joga dentro da bolsa e sai pisando duro não precisava de ninguém mais a julgando não estava sendo fácil viver e ter mais alguém a chateado não era isso que queria.**

"_Que merda eu não consigo parar de pensar em você _Gaara – **sentando em um banco de madeira de frente a uma fonte a garota tentava pensar – **_não entendo quando comecei a gostar dele dessa maneira, meu Kami ele é meu irmão, meu pequenino _**– um raro sorriso doce se formo nos lábios marrons (¹) – **_era assim que eu adorava te chamar Gaara o que você fez comigo."_

**Suspirando pesadamente a loira fechou os olhos deixando escorregar os braços pra trás virou o rosto pra cima recebendo os quentes raios do sol.**

**Andando perdido pelo parque o rapaz acaba vendo uma figura tão conhecida sentada distraída em um banco qualquer.**

- Temari?** – com a voz arrastada ele a acorda de seus devaneios. **

**Uma leve sensação de incomodo a invadiu ela só queria ficar sozinha.**

**Com uma sobrancelha erguida relutante acaba abrindo o olho esquerdo e mirou que a incomodava de esguia.**

**Assustando-se em seguida quando percebeu quem era, acabou abrindo rapidamente os olhos.**

- Shi-Shikamaru?!

- Nossa eu estou tão diferente para você se assustar tanto. **– um sorriso terno brotou nos lábios finos do rapaz – **posso me sentar?

**Tirando a bolsa do lugar ela deu passagem para ele sentar-se.**

- Quanto tempo não é Temari?!

- É –** dando uma pausa para pensar ela olha dentro dos olhos negros do rapaz – **um ano é meio parece pouco e muito ao mesmo tempo, mas como você está?

- Bem e acho que você também ainda está na faculdade ou desistiu?

**Ele pegando um cigarro de menta o acende e traga vagarosamente.**

- Ainda fumando claro que eu não desisti você sabe que seria covarde de mais e eu não sou assim **– pegando o cigarro da boca dele a mulher trago-o silenciosa -.**

- Humf alem de corajosa continua espaçosa e problemática.

**Um leve sorriso de canto se formou no rosto dos dois que agora olhavam a fonte em um silencio prazeroso.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Amparada pela mãe a garota andava de vagar até o carro. Os hematomas e a dor eram evidentes no corpo e rosto da loira que a cada movimento um pouco mais rápido reclamava.**

- Itai mãe vai com mais cuidado **– abaixando a cabeça para entrar no banco de trás -.**

- Eu devia era de bater em você isso sim **– fechando a porta do carro a mulher entrou rapidamente e ligou o carro – **quantas vezes eu falei pra você olha pros dois lados quando atravessar a rua.

**Revirando os olhos a loirinha colocou a mão sobre o estomago que doía um pouco.**

- Eu sei mais o cara que furou o sinal a sua filhinha aqui não teve culpa dessa vez.

- Pelo menos ele teve a decência de te levar para o Hospital.

- Era obrigação dele e sabe que ele ainda teve coragem de vir pedir desculpa e dizer que não teve intenção.

**Em quanto à menina falava a mulher olhou pelo retrovisor e viu a cara amarrada da filha.**

- E pela sua cara você brigou com ele.

-Claro mãe ou você acha que era só pedir desculpas e acabou, nunca eu falei umas coisinhas pra ele.

- Ino, Ino cuida filha ás vezes você fala de mais e acaba se arrependo.

**Irritadiça a menina agora olhava para a paisagem encostando a cabeça na janela do carro.**

- Eu acho que acertei dessa vez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O jovem Ruivo andava rapidamente pelo centro da cidade. Estava atrasado para entrar no cursinho.**

"_Mas que merda passei a noite toda acordado e quando pego no sono durmo de mais _**– olhando para o portão fechado ele começa a pensar – **_e agora _**– instintivamente ele começa a pular o muro – **_é seu idiota se não tivesse matado tanta aula poderia ficar pra fora agora só se ferra."_

**Vendo que o professor estava distraído entrou silencioso na sala sentando-se na ultima carteira.**

- Sempre atrasado em Sabaku.

**Olhando de esguia uma ponta cínica aparentava nos olhos chocolates.**

- Obrigada pela preocupação Kin.

**Sorrindo falsamente ela colocou a mão em cima da do ruivo.**

- De nada agora só avise a professor que você chegou ele já fez a chamada.

**Revirando os olhos verde-água o rapaz puxou rapidamente a mão.**

**Olhando para o quadro a menina voltava a escrever em seu caderno.**

"_Mais cínica que essa menina não existe _**– pegando o material o garoto começou a copiar a matéria – **_odeio pessoas assim e o pior é pedir minha presença para o professor."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**O moreno ficou na porta do colégio esperando todos saírem, tinha a necessidade de falar com ela, o remorso estava o remoendo e não agüentava vela sofrer e saber que a culpa era totalmente dele.**

**Mas quando a viu saindo percebeu que não estava sozinha. Sempre odiava a super proteção que Neji a forçava, toda vez era uma luta conversar com ela e agora não seria diferente.**

- Hime eu queria falar com você – **ele tentou encostar no braço dela mais foi impedido pelo moreno -.**

- Acho que ela não tem nada o que falar com você Uchiha.

**Suspirando irritado ele puxou o braço e olhou furiosamente para o Hyuuga.**

- Eu disse que quero falar com a Hime.

- E eu...

**Segurando no braço do primo a garota que até esse instante estava atrás dele sorriu docemente e olhou reprovativamente para o Uchiha.**

- Sasuke eu disse que não poderia ir embora com você então, por favor, vai embora outro dia a gente conversa.

- Mas Hime eu preciso te explicar tudo.

**Apesar de sua mente dizer que devia ir embora com o primo a jovem não resistiu e seguiu seu coração pensando que essa foi a melhor escolha.**

- N-neji-nii-san eu v-vou com ele.

- Tem certeza? – **olhando profundamente nos olhos da prima ele começou a caminhar-.**

**Sorrindo agradecida a garota virou-se de frente para o Uchiha.**

- Vamos **– pegando na mão do moreno eles entraram em uma rua menos movimenta –** por aqui é mais escondido.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de andar com você Hime.

- Não é o que parece **– soltando a mão do rapaz ela a segurou-as em frete ao corpo –** mais eu tenho vergonha de as pessoas perceberem nossa real situação.

- Por favor, você disse que tinha me desculpado.

- Claro que te desculpei mais o que você quer que eu faça é perdoar e isso não nada.

**Suspirando rápido ele mordiscou o lábio inferior revelando seu receio sobre a conversa que se iniciava.**

- Eu não vejo diferença.

**- **Como não tem diferença?! – **indignada ela segurou firme o braço dele fazendo os olhos se chorarem – **você sabe que desculpar é lembrar que aquilo ocorreu sempre e que perdoar é como se pagasse da memória.

- Eu já disse pra mim é tudo igual **– voltando a andar ela o seguiu -.**

- Não entendo porque eu ainda tento e agora é sua vez me diz o que quer explicar?

- Você sabe que é sobre esse assunto acho que a gente tem que resolver nossa situação de uma vez – **pegando a mão da garota ele a fez parar novamente -.**

- Parabéns por ter despertado para vida.

- Esse tom irônico não tem nada a ver com você Hime.

**Suspirando pesadamente ela volto a andar.**

- Eu cansei de ser a bobinha que você manipula Sasuke.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é assim Hime.

- Então como é? Eu pedi pra você só me ligar nem que disse só: Ola eu to cansado a agente se fala depois.

- Meu eu já disse que tive uma porcaria de reunião cheguei tão cansado que nem comi.

- Que se ferre suas coisas eu deixo tudo por você e quando eu pessoa pra você fazer algo pra mim arruma qualquer desculpa.

**Enfurecido ele segurou-a pelos braços e a encostou na parede.**

- Eu não tenho culpa se sua vida tem pessoas para fazer tudo pra você, eu já pedi desculpa **– apertando mais o braço da garota – **agora se você não quer entender o que eu posso fazer.

**Ele só foi perceber o que estava fazendo quando sentiu as grossas lagrimas caírem sobre suas mãos e roupa.**

- M-me s-solta e-esta m-me m-machucando.

**Soltando a garota ele não conseguia a encará-la tinha imaginado que nessa conversa tudo ia melhorar tudo mais acabou piorando.**

- Eu faço tudo errado, me perdoa, por favor.

- Eu acho que não tem concerto Sasuke.

- Não **– pegando na mão da garota ele tentou se aproximar mais ela se desvencilhou – **eu não posso ficar sem você, não me deixa.

- Então acho que você tem que mudar muito – **enxugando as lagrimas que ainda caiam a menina começou a andar – **quando você decidir o quer da vida me avise.

- Eu quero você – **pegando agora delicadamente no braço dela ele fez os olhos se encontrarem -.**

- Cresça e aprenda que não só da suas vontades uma relação vive **– colocando a mão sobre a dele ela suspirou cansada – **aprenda a fazer os gostos das outras pessoas também.

**Puxando-a pra perto de si ele encostou sua testa na dela fazendo os narizes se tocarem em quanto enlaçava fortemente a cintura fina.**

- Eu só vou aprender a cuidar de você Hime é só me ensinar.

**Abraçando-o fortemente ela sussurrou no ouvido esquerdo dele.**

- Você tem sua última chance.

**Encostando levemente os lábios gélidos nos quentes ele afirmou que sim com cabeça.**

- Agora vamos pra casa Oto-san vai ficar preocupado.

**Beijando a carinhosamente ele entrelaçou a mão direita na esquerda dela e a beijou docemente sem deixar de fita-la.**

**Andando lado a lado ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e foram vagarosamente para casa.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chegando a casa ele sentiu o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha.**

**Raramente alguém cozinhava por serem tão ocupados, geralmente o três irmãos nunca comiam juntos.**

**Deixando suas coisas na sala o ruivo foi direto para a cozinha.**

- Tema – **ele parou de falar quando os olhos verde-água se chocaram com os negros -.**

**Na cozinha estavam à irmã arrumando a mesa e um velho conhecido, não agradável, mas conhecido mexia nas panelas.**

**Com a sobrancelha arqueada ela olhou intrigada para o irmão. Ele nunca vinha para casa ia direto para o serviço. **

- Gaara o que aconteceu?!

**Voltando a normalidade ele chegou perto do filtro pegando o copo e enchendo-o de água.**

**Depois de dar um gole no liquido ele sentou-se a mesa.**

- Hoje me deu vontade de comer em casa.

**Mesmo cozinhando ele analisou todas as ações, não era de hoje que ele percebera a empatia do ex-cunhado então levou muito em consideração o fato de ter sido ignorado. **

- Largue a mão de ser mal educado e cumprimente o Shika-kun.

- Não se importe Temari – **colocando a panela na mesa ele fitou os olhos verde-água – **ainda estou acostumado com o jeito do ser irmão.

- Yo **– pegando o celular do bolso e desligou o aparelho -.**

**Apesar de não apresentar sua irritação ele estava fortemente bravo, não gostava de maneira nenhuma do convidado que sua irmã havia trazido para dentro de sua casa.**

**Desde que ela começou a namorar com o moreno ele já o ódio, não sabia se era pelo fato de querer proteger a irmã ou porque era um concorrente ao coração da mulher que desejava.**

**Simplesmente não suportava a figura preguiçosa e cansada, mas se resolveria com a irmã depois.**

- Mas ele tem que tentar ser educado pelo me... –** em quanto falava ela acabou derrubando um prato cortando a mão – **itai.

- Cuidado problemática – **pegando a loira pelo braço ele a leva ate a pia – **tem que lavar bem, se doer me avise.

**Um pouco ruborizada ela prestava atenção nos gestos do moreno.**

**O único que conseguia mexer com ela alem do próprio irmão era ele, seu jeito preguiçoso e folgado a fascinava e mesmo depois de quase dois anos ainda pensava nele de vez em quando.**

- Já ta bom.

- Tem certeza – **olhando novamente para o machucado ele parou de lavar – **onde tem faixa ou gase?

- Ali na lavanderia **– olhando para trás ela procurava a figura ruiva mais ele já não estava mais na cozinha – **cadê ele?

- Cadê quem? Assim ele resmungou algo e saiu, mas me fala onde ta que eu pego.

- Vem comigo que lá você já faz o curativo lá.

**Em quanto os dois se dirigiam para a lavanderia à figura ruiva saia furioso de dentro de casa.**

**Era insuportável a presença e lembranças que o moreno trazia agora ficar vendo cenas românticas entre a mulher que ele ama e o ex dela era intolerável.**

**Preferia comer fora ao ter que ficar presenciando essas cenas e quem sabe outras. **

**Tentando se acalmar ele andava sem rumo, também já não tinha mais fome à raiva era tanta que até essa vontade seu organismo inibiu.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Logo depois de deixar a prima ir com o "namorado" ele andava silencio pelas ruas não esquecendo a vontade de estar com o outro transmitida nos olhos dela.**

**Foi interrompido no meio das suas lembranças quando a figura rosa o tocou levemente.**

- Hyuuga preciso falar com você.

**Olhando-a de esguia ele tentou andar novamente só que agora ela segurava um pouco mais forte.  
**- Já disse que tenho que falar com você.

- O que quer?

**Cinicamente ela sorria para ele e bruscamente o puxou até um banco que havia ali por perto.**

**Antes que ele tenta-se levantar ela o segurou novamente.**

- Me escute e depois vá embora.

- Diga novamente o que você quer?

**Olhando-a friamente ele encostou-se no banco.**

- Eu fiquei sabendo do seu amor platônico – **olhando-o de esguia ela continuou sorrindo cinicamente – **pela sua prima e também sei que você sabe da relação dela com meu namorado...

**Já percebendo o rumo da conversa ele se adiantou e olhou nos olhos esmeralda.**

- Quer separá-los?

- É não queria ser tão pratica, mas é isso mesmo.

**Respirando fundo ele levantou do banco e começou a caminhar. Confusa a menina correu até ele virando-o.**

- Não vai me responder?

- Isso é ridículo como posso te ajudar a machucar a minha prima.

- E você prefere continuar com esse amor platônico ridículo?

- Quem disse que eu a amo?

- Não seja hipócrita Neji isso é evidente para as pessoas atentas e me caro não é de hoje que reparo no seu cuidado excessivo.

**Virando-se e voltando a andar ele ia embora, mas dentro de si algo havia mudado ele não entendia o porquê mais todas as palavras da Haruno havia surtado algum efeito. **

**Percebendo que suas palavras havia tido efeito no gênio Hyuuga a rósea foi alegre para casa.**

**Sabia que agora era uma questão de tempo até ele aceitar ajudá-la e logo seus planos iriam se concretizar.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Domo Minna!! Depois de séculos estou aqui com mais um capitulo... Gomen a demora estava sem criatividade... Mais volto e saiu esse capitulo... Agora a próxima postagem vai ser o 2° de Máscara... Bem eu amei escrever esse Sasu/Hina... Fico Super kawaii... \o... Olha apareceu bastante Gaa/Tema em... No próximo capitulo emoções Yaoi... Bem agora eu me vou e espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo...

**(¹) – Sei lá acho que marrom combina com ela, sabe é um lábio mais queimadinho... n.n**

**Resposta da Reviews!!**

**Oul – chan**

Aham respondendo sua pergunta Shika-kun vai fazer parte de um triangulo amoroso...\o

Yume – Não conte mais nada tagarela... u.u

Jack – A nós vamos melhorar na relação Ino/Itachi.

Cara amei escrever o Oto-san dela... E mais brigas e obsessões viram... n.n

Yume – Para alegria da nação não vai ter Neji/Tenten...

Jack – A gente também não gostar deles...

E eu tento ao máximo fazer o Neji como ele é...

A não vejo à hora de se voltar to com saudade de você amiga

Yume – Quando ela voltar vai ter varias surpresas né...

Jack – E espero que você goste desse e dos próximo capítulos...

**Larry – sensei**

Sensei que bom que você gostou da cenas do Tio e Kabu... Gostei mais delas do que Kabu/Kimimaro...

Yume – É eles dois dominam e não tem como tentar ser forte

Jack – Me recuso a comentar sobre essas coisas gays... u.u

Preconceito besta... ¬.¬... Eu espero que você goste desse Gaa/Tema

Yume – Essa parte fico muito boa... ;D

Jack – a temari que é boa isso sim... n.n

Seu escroto... Espero que se goste dessa capitulo sensei

E loca para mais um capitulo de A Flor em...\o

Quem escreve bem aqui é você Sensei...

A melhor sempre... )

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bem agora eu me vou porque tenho que dar uma descancadinha né... Poxa três fics e um cérebro só é cansativo...

Yume – Quem mando inventar de fazer três fics de uma vez... Û.u

Calada se não eu te tiro da fic de fichas... ò.o

Jack – Nots fazer isso eu também estar lá... x.x

Então não falem mal de mim... Agora to indo e espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo e deixem mais reviews...\o

By Loii-Purple-Chan!!


End file.
